moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Po drugiej stronie cz.1
Przerażony Ender nie mógł oderwać wzroku od miasta, którego krajobraz tak różnił się od tego co widział jeszcze dzisiaj rano. Część CreepyTown była walącą się ruiną, budynki i uliczki były zwykłymi kawałkami gruzu, pod którymi leżały rozerwane na strzępy ciała. Wśród nich szczególnie wyróżniała się odcięta głowa małej, brązowowłosej kotołaczki. Inna część miasta swoim wyglądem nie odbiegała od normy aż tak jak poprzednia. Była wypełniona różnorakimi malunkami i rzeźbami, pełnymi takim nadmiarem perwersji, erotyzmu i dekadencji, że chłopakowi żołądek podchodził do gardła. Największy malunek umieszczony nad drzwiami wejściowymi Vanilla Unicorn przedstawiał humanoidalne i wężo-podobne stwory ściśnięte ze sobą w ścisku nieustającej orgii. Stworzony został z krwi oraz obdartych skór, a „materiał” do tego dzieła leżał tuż przy burdelu. Tutaj również w oczy rzucało się ciało kotołaczki, ta jednak należała do pełnoletniej, szarowłosej przedstawicielki gatunku. Trzecia strefa, jak zaczął nazywać je w myślach Baldander, pokryta była zgnilizną oraz żółcią. Całą wydawała się być częścią jakiegoś chorego, powoli ginącego ciała- budynki rozkładające się jak gdyby były żywe, uliczki którymi płynęła ropa i żółć i stada much, latające nad tym wszystkim. Ostatnia ze stref była najbardziej tajemnicza, praktycznie całą skryta była za granatową mgłą, a niebo nad tą częścią przybrało postać cienistego całunu. Od czasu do czasu dało się zza niej zobaczyć przypominające dyski czy gigantyczne ptaki cienie. - K#rwa mać.- wyszeptał Ender myśląc, jak wiele zmieniło się w ciągu ostatnich 24 godzin. Po chwili nad chłopakiem stanęło pięć postaci. Wzrok Baldandersa słabł z sekundy na sekundę, zatem nie widział praktycznie wyłącznie skryte w ciemności kontury. Ender uznał że to nawet lepiej. Nie chciał widzieć dawnych przyjaciół, a już na pewno nie w takim stanie. - Zostawcie go do k#rwy nędzy!- krzyczała LoboTaker. Po tonie jej głosu można było wnieść że była przemęczona i ledwo dyszała. - A mimo to pewnie musi walczyć z tym czymś.- pomyślał chłopak. W pewnej chwili jedna z postaci podniosła swój miecz, a blask będącego w pełni Księżyca odbił się od ostrza, męcząc już i tak wycieńczone oczy Baldandersa. - Nie rób tego Strange!- to ostatnie słowa jakie Ender usłyszał, nim nastała dla niego ciemność. Pare godzin wcześniej... Nie można powiedzieć że Mikhaln wszedł do Vanilla Unicorn, o wiele dosadniejszym stwierdzeniem byłoby słowo „wbił”. Wielkie drzwi wejściowe pod wpływem jego buta oraz szalejącej na zewnątrz burzy niemalże wypadły z zawiasów, Arcymag zdawał się tym jednak nie przejmować, cały przemoczony wszedł do środka i zaczął rozglądać się za osobami których szukał. Ku swojemu zadowoleniu stwierdził że wszyscy są na miejscu. Serek siedział wygodnie na kanapie, ciesząc swój wzrok tańczącą na rurze pracownicą, próbując jednocześnie ignorować siedzącego obok Renzana. Najwidoczniej pomiędzy tą dwójką coś się wydarzyło. Pod stołem leżał Przemek i wtulająca się w niego, przerażona Strange. Co prawda Mikhaln słyszał o jej fobii względem burz, nie miał jednak pojęcia że jest ona aż tak silna. No cóż, była to zdecydowanie zła wiadomość dla kogoś kto chciał wypić coś w barze. Przerażona, leżąca pod stołem barmanka raczej nikomu nie pomoże. Dzięki swoim umiejętnościom mag był w stanie wyczuć że Salai buszuje w składziku burdelu poszukując czegoś na ząb. Mikhaln uśmiechnął się. Ależ oni wszyscy są przewidywalni. Niczym pionki na szachownicy, ustawione przez niezbyt rozgarniętego gracza. Wszystkie w położeniu idealnym żeby jednym ruchem odebrać je przeciwnikowi. Arymag zaśmiał się w duchu. Prawdziwa gra rozgrywała się na zupełnie wyższym, wymykającym się jego rozumowaniu poziomie. Wszyscy, w tym Mikhaln, byli w tej grze pionkami. - Przy czym ja jestem nieco ważniejszy.- wyszeptał sam do siebie mag. W Vanilla Unicorn byli jeszcze inni przyjaciele Mikhalna, jednak mag nie był nimi w żaden sposób zainteresowany. Z resztą, co teraz znaczyły dla niego takie słowa jak „przyjaźń”? Słowo to, podobnie jak inne niegdyś dla niego ważne, było zwykłym kłamstwem, którym mydlił sobie oczy. Niedawno poznał jednak prawdę. Spośród wszystkich kłamliwych odpowiedzi jakie dawało mu życie, on znalazł jedyną prawdziwą. A teraz również inni mieli ją poznać. Nie minęła nawet sekunda i wszyscy którymi interesował się Arcymag pojawili się tuż przed nim. Nie zorientowali się nawet kiedy magia Mikhalna przeniosła ich tuż przed niego. - Bar zamknięty.- powiedziała Strange, chowając swoją głowę pod ramieniem Przemka. - A my zajęci!- zakrzyknęła Salai, a cała jej twarz pokryta była Monte. Zupełnie jakby demonica wylądowała twarzą w zbiorniku pełnym tego produktu. Znając ją, było to niewykluczone.- Zwłaszcza dla ciebie. - Ja tylko na chwilę.- powiedział Mikhaln po czym wyciągnął dłoń, w której pojawiły się runiczne znaki. Nim ktokolwiek zdołał dostrzec co przedstawiały, wyleciały one z dłoni Arcymaga i uderzyły jego przyjaciół. Ciało każdego z nich na ułamek sekundy zmieniło kolor. Salai stała się czerwona, Serek zielony, Strange fioletowa a Przemek czarny. Nikt jednak tego nie zauważył. Nikt poza uśmiechającym się szyderczo Mikhalnem, którego w tym czasie przybrała odcień granatowy. - CO TO MIAŁO BYĆ DO K#RWY NĘDZY?!- Salai wydarła się na całe gardło, skupiając na sobie uwagę wszystkich w burdelu. Demonica poczuła nagle nieposkromioną złość. Czy to dlatego że przebywała z Mikhalnem w jednym pomieszczeniu? - Trochę…źle się czuję…- powiedział Serek. Smok momentalnie pobladł i zaczął kulić się z bólu. - J-ja też tak trochę…inaczej…- powiedziała cicho Strange, wkładając sobie palce do ust i patrząc rozmarzona w przestrzeń. Przemek z kolei nie powiedział nic. Z jakiegoś powodu uznał że cała sytuacja jest śmieszna, jednak chciał poznać dokładną przyczynę przybycia Mikhalna. Nim jednak zdążył o cokolwiek spytać, Arcymag zniknął. - NIE UCIEKNIESZ MI TAK ŁATWO!- krzyczała Salai, po czym wyciągnęła swoją Kosę i wybiegła z burdelu. - A wiesz chociaż dokąd poszedł?- spytał Przemek. - KOŁO CH#JA MI TO LATA!- odpowiedziała Salai, oddalając się w każdej chwili coraz dalej. Przemek poczuł się dziwnie. Nie wiedział czemu jego przyjaciel zachowywał się tak dziwnie i czemu Salai stała się jeszcze bardziej…Salai. Pomimo dziwnego rozbawienia jakie czuł, poczuł też zmartwienie. Był w stanie określić że coś się zmieniło, nie tylko w nim ale i w pozostałej czwórce. Zupełnie jakby zamieszkała w nich jakaś obca potęga….chociaż nie było to dobre określenie. Zupełnie jakby jakaś się na nich zasadzała. - Muszę go o to spytać.- powiedział Przemek, po czym z zakłopotaniem spojrzał na Strange. Wiedział że jego dziewczyna nie pozwoli mu oddalić się, gdy na zewnątrz panuje taka a nie inna pogoda. Nieoczekiwanie piratka rzuciła mu się w ramiona i pocałowała najmocniej jak tylko umiała, wbijając jednocześnie swoje zęby w jego dolną wargę. Chłopak wydał stłumiony krzyk, odwzajemnił i szybko się od niej odsunął. Z ust chłopaka zaczęła lecieć krew, jednak Przemek z jakiegoś powodu nie chciał jej zmywać. To uczucie, gdy krew wylatywała przez ranę z jego ciała a później powoli zaczynała kapać wydało mu się nawet…przyjemne. - Możesz iść.- powiedziała Strange, czerwieniąc się lekko. Jej wzrok nadal wydawał się być jakiś nieobecny. - No dobrze.- powiedział chłopak, całując dziewczynę w czółko.- Wrócę najszybciej jak się da. Nim ktokolwiek zdążył coś dodać, niebiesko-włosy zniknął za drzwiami wejściowymi. - A mną by się ktoś mógł zająć…- powiedział Serek, nadal się kuląc. - Jasne, zrobi to Renzan.- powiedziała piratka, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie do leżącego na kanapie pół-smoka. - Dlaczego zawsze ja?- spytał Renzan, podchodząc powoli do leżącego gada. - Bo ja umiem robić tak.- odpowiedziała dziewczyna, po czym smutnym, niemal szczenięcym wzrokiem spojrzała na pół-smoka. - No dobra, dobra, zajmę się nim.- stwierdził Renzan po czym podniósł Serka i zaczął z nim ruszać do wyjścia. I w ten oto niepozorny sposób rozpoczęło się Piekło, które pochłonąć miało całe CreepyTown, Kraj i wszystkich jego mieszkańców. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Świt Chaosu